Air Hostess
by WaitingForLightning
Summary: Emily works as an air hostess, as she drags her friend Aria with her she meets a certain passenger, the beautiful McCullers who captivated her thoughts from the very moment she first boarded. Things might just not be that easy to reach your final destination.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone requested me to try M-rating. Well here's my try :)**

 **I was inspired by my holiday to Greece and a certain fanfic.**

 **If this is not what you expect or want from an M-rated story or don't like this, I'm sorry.**

 **So here we go :)**

My lips were bright cherry, my uniform was blue and tight. It was nice seeing wives getting mad at their husbands for staring and seeing the male passengers pissed when they fail to get my attention.

"Come on we have to go!" I called Aria from the other side of the room. My friend wanted to get out of this grey part of the world and discover new things to photograph. I may only stay one or two nights in foreign places but I still went to places so I decided to use my employee discount to get Aria on this flight.

She was struggling to get her suitcase closed which was about the same size as her. "Aria, do you really need that much? Jeezes it's time you get out and have a break from Hanna."

Three hours later I managed to finally start the preparations for the flight on the plane itself. We went through the passenger list, it seemed besides many boring business men we had a group of female athletics on board. This must be good.

I was greeting everyone one by one as I saw the athletics coming on board one by one. Bloody hell. Some are incredible hot. This is going to be an interesting flight. If perfection had a face it definitely would be one of those girls. I allowed my eyes to run down their bodies, lingering also on their soft smooth lips.

There was one body catching my eye the most, one who wasn't wearing her team uniform the way it should. Giving me a little bit more fuel to undress her completely with my eyes.

"Can I bring you a glass of champagne Miss?" I stepped a little closer to her as I tossed my hair back. She looked like she was doing just the same thing I did when I first noticed her flawless face.

Her eyes snapped up from my chest to my eyes. "Sure."

I looked around, nobody was looking I took that as my cue to fill her a glass of champagne and hand it to her. Faking to steady myself I placed my hand high on her leg. She gasped with pleasure at my touch.

It would be very unprofessional to fuck with a passenger and it wouldn't be much appreciated by the Airline, no matter how damn hot she is.

She glanced for a second at my breast where my name tag is placed. "Thanks, Emily." Her voice was so sexy to my ear. Well this passenger clearly didn't mind my attempts of flirting and teasing, and you can't refuse a passenger can you? My task at work for the next couple of hours will be making sure my now favorite passenger won't get bored on board.

I swiftly moved down the aisle with my snack trolley. I soon reached Aria who was already fast asleep so I moved on. Five rows down, I found her once again. Her dark eyes following the movie intently. "Is there anything I can offer you?" My hand found its place on my hip.

"No I'm good." Is that how it's going to be now? "Don't you have something better?" She sounded husky.

So that's the game we're playing. "Oh I have." I turned away from her and focused on the people in her row, slightly bending over her to do so. Oh I can show you things Miss, I thought.

I adjusted the buttons on my blouse in time to serve the food. Like usually I got some nice looks from men who were being scolded by their wives. I didn't care though. I got to her seat again.

"Here's your food Miss .." I purposely lingered on the word miss.

And I got what I wanted. "McCullers." But what the hell no first name? She was starting to irritate me slightly. I put her dinner on the tray and accidentally dropped the knife on the floor. I bent down to pick it up. As soon I bent down I felt one of my buttons pop open. I stood up, her face only inches away from my cleavage. I let her stare for full sixty-nine seconds before I made my way back to check up on Aria.

As soon I turned my back on her she called for my attention. I turned around all innocence written on my face. "The food is nice but I wondered if I could get anything more hotter and spicier?" I smiled politely. "Of course I will see what I can do." In my head I already got a new plan.

I would wait. I ignored her for the next hour, not even a glance in her direction. Every now and then a small chat with Aria was all I could manage to fit in my work schedule. For now.

And it totally worked. She was thirsty. At the back of the plane I had to calm down I was too excited for my next move. I took maybe too many napkins with me but you know accidents can happen.

Just like when my hand was shivering spilling her water over her pants. "I'm so sorry." I grabbed the napkins and started dabbing. I started at her knees, to her lap, dabbing and rubbing while taking my time. "I'm so sorry Ms. McCullers."

"It's okay. I'm Paige by the way."

I enjoyed the look on her face when my hands also started to rub on the dry places. The tormenting is fun but can't go on long. She has also needs and I'm at work.

"I'll be back when most people sleep." I whispered in her ear. It was past midnight when I decided to do a check-up on all passengers close to the important place.

"Paige. Wake up, its time." I whispered in her ear. Still sleepy she pulled me on her lap. I was right about her lips they were so soft. Neither of us was giving up in the battle for dominance. Her hands started to unbutton my blouse making me crave for more. She was cupping my breast with her hands before I fully realized that this was actually happening.

She started to play me, stroke me, touch me like a freaking instrument. I had to stop myself from moaning out in pleasure. Her hand slid up under my skirt, I was already wet and she discovered soon enough. I had to focus so hard on not moaning I wanted her to scream it out. In one quick movement her breasts were in full display. I couldn't hold my tongue for myself any longer. I started to suck on her nipples receiving loud gasps from her.

She placed one big finger in my wet pussy deep deep inside of me, massaging me. I kissed her again and again to stifle her name falling from my lips. It's beneath me how she managed to still go deeper and deeper. It felt so fucking good. I moved my hand down her sweats I didn't wait for an invitation I just attacked her wet begging pussy with my fingers , pumping as hard as I could from this position. I would never get enough. I couldn't see how I would stop. Orgasm after orgasm, our fingers kept moving in a steady rhythm buried deep inside each other. We never slowed down or stopped. The biting and the kisses were only working me more up.

We wore each other out. Moaning and heavily panting in each other's hair. I couldn't move from her lap, not that I wanted to. I just had the best exciting satisfying wild sex ever. And in the end I was more horny than before. I kissed her deeply once more before getting off her lap and got back to my job.

Five hours later I arrived at the hotel feeling exhausted. "Oh my god Em! That trainer guy that sat next to me just texted me! He wants to meet up!" Aria was bubbly, excited and texting all the time with that Fitz time. I just wanted to climb in bed and sleep. "Yeah sounds great Ar." I was concentrating on dozing off not what she was saying. I sighed and turned around wanting nothing more than sleep.

"Oh good you're awake." I just tilted my head up from my pillow as Aria started to rattle on about how het date went. My thoughts were going to Paige, what was she doing? Which hotel was she staying at? Was she alone? Was she thinking of me? Did she want more of me? Is she getting more from someone else?

"And then he was yeah I have no problems with gays as well! One of my best girls here is gay and single! So I set you up with this girl Paige. It's tonight so wear your best behavior!"

Aria was buzzing like a bee, from the boring hometown to an airplane and now a guy well it's a lot for her. A lot for me is being set up on a date with someone I just had sex with on her lap in my jobs vehicle.

Oh fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a few chapter story :)**

"So our double date is at the same place where you met up with him earlier and ended up having sex in the bathroom?" I smirked when Aria was as read as an tomato. I must say I never expected that from her, well honestly I'm keeping the same thing from her but for how long. I started to get nervous when the entrance got in eyesight. I was fidgeting with the red mini dress I was wearing, why was I feeling so idiotic?

I stopped myself from sprinting over the her, play cool Emily.

My eyes were the luckiest pair on earth, for the entire evening I would get a close view of her chosen outfit. She had this black jumpsuit on with a lot off fabric missing, showing her bra that's sending explosive signals to mine.

Fuck she was hot.

She stuck out her hand, instinctively I kissed it instead of shaking it. I wasn't sure what her tactic would be for the night, I was prepared for the excitement of pretending we just met with double meaning sentences used through-out until I get her alone or the yeah we've met let's fuck now one.

"Hi I'm Paige. Nice to meet you Emily." The goddess had made her choice.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied. She smiled and squeezed past me as she slid into the booth. She bumped right into my front doing so, giving me no choice but to let my hand wander to her ass. She winked as she sat down, making sure that Ezra and Aria didn't notice which was an easy one since they were making out so intensely neither would have noticed if she started to finger me right here and now.

I cleared my throat to have the attention of the sex crazed rabbits.

"So...shall we order?"

"We can share the spicy Indian starter, I remember that you promised spicier food on the plane in the future is that right?" She turned to face me, a smirk on her glossed lips.

"Yep that's right Paige. I want to spice things up on planes."

While waiting for the food to arrive, we fell into an easy conversation mainly about food, weather, travel destinations, music ...

It would have been boring if it wasn't for the fact that I felt grateful for easy topics to come our way. Easy topics are ideal, you don't have to think much about your answers you just participate. It was a good cover up for my hand that was massaging her crotch the whole time.

We ate our starters and main course, just before we could decide on our dessert Ezra interrupted the conversation Paige and I were having to announce they had to go somewhere else to claim their dessert somewhere more alone and private and darker.

The two disappeared out of the front door with a wave and a wink in our direction. I turned to Paige, I didn't wait. I took her face in my hands and she crushed her lips to mine, her hand started to unbutton my shirt. I pushed her away. She looked hurt, confused, aroused, offended, irritated, but mostly fired up.

"One public place a day is more than enough." I stated. "I want to go somewhere where you can moan and scream as loud as you can."

She looked like she was considering the offer, as she had the choice and heart to say no. But I decided to play along and beg with my eyes.

We arrived not much later at the hotel, yes the hotel where we apparently both are staying. "Fate." I winked as she grabbed me by the ass to push me out of the taxi.

We were saints in the backseat, hooligans in the elevator.

As soon as we were alone in the elevator , I couldn't wait anymore. I pushed her up against the wall and ran my hands up her body. She forced my lips against hers. The doors open onto my floor but no way I was going to stop right now. Sensing this she lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around her waist.

Once we were in, I threw her onto my bed and climbed on top of her. I was a hunter. She was my prey. My body was as eager for her as she was for me. Her hands worked on getting me naked. Once it was off and thrown across the room, she started moving her lips down my neck and across my chest until she reached my underwear. She undid it slowly while she looked up at me with lust-filled eyes that made me so wet.

I already found pleasure in the thought of all the things we would do to each other very soon. I kissed her deeply as a thank you for what I knew she was about to do to me. Sure enough, she had me full nude and knelt in front of me. I tensed as she put her lips around me. I moaned her name with pleasure and begged her not to stop.

It felt so good. I took locks of her hair in my hands and gently moved her so her tongue made me come again and again. Fuck yes! I had to push her away after a while. She understood and laid down next to me. I glanced down at myself and saw the mark she left, where her talented mouth had worked its magic. I wanted to thank her, make her as happy as she made me. I pressed myself down on top of her and threw her clothes over mine.

She pulled me in again and our mouths moved in perfect synchrony. I ran my tongue down her neck, along her chest over her breasts until I reached where I wanted to be. I glanced up at her, silently asking permission. She nodded and smiled at me. I licked and tasted her while she moaned and gasped my name so loud.

"Emily I need-" Unable to finish her sentence she kept moaning underneath me.

"Emily! I need you!" She gasped.

I stopped and looked up, she was so damn sexy. I moved my mouth back to hers and kissed her passionately before positioning myself above her. I pushed myself into her and we both moaned with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around my waist so I slid deeper inside her. My hands ran along her perfect body, caressing her breasts until she suddenly shouted my name. I kissed her again, deeply and with love as she wrapped her legs around me ready for the next round.

Just like earlier, who was I to deny? Just as my mouth and I were ready to please her I heard the door open.

"Hey Em, sorry I'm so late and went away like that but we got carried away and-"

Oh holy shit. Aria.

I pulled the cover over both of us, trying to hide our sweaty bodies and messed up hair from my best friend. It was too late, she already saw our naked skin. Paige just blushed the deepest I had anyone ever seen before blushing.

All three of us just remained completely silent, waiting for someone to say something that would break the awkward tension. I realised that it would have to be me. I tried to think of a way to make it save us a lot of embarrassment and drama later.

"So Aria, you know Paige."

I failed miserably.

Aria just continued staring. I sighed. Paige was there to surprise me once again. She burst out laughing on my shoulder.

The situation only seemed to get worse when Ezra announced himself. Now I was completley dying of emberassement that guy definitley has no business being in my room and see me and my partner naked in bed after sex, or during.

I just closed my eyes and returned my face to Paige's. Aria spoke before I could.

"YOU'VE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS DATE AND YET HERE YOU ARE DOING HER!"

I stared at her, completely shocked. For one second, rage was all I could feel, I didn't dare to look at Paige. I wasn't complaining to see her again. She can't think that. She sensed my tension and rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"That's a little rich coming from you I know I'm right in saying that you only met on the plane like we did." Paige said, she gave me a squeeze reassuring me that she got this covered.

Once I saw the expression on Aria's face, I sighed in defeat. She got it.

"You met on the plane?! Why didn't you care to tell?"

I opened my mouth but again I was to slow.

"Yeah we did. She teased me during the flight from the first moment she saw me so when everyone was asleep we had sex in my seat. Got a problem with that?"

All eyes in the room turned on her.

"Paige !"

"What?" She shrugged "They would have found out sooner or later. Might as well tell them the truth straight out."

I felt ashamed. "You could've been more subtle." I snapped.

"I didn't mean to embarras you. Sorry."

I sighed and snuggled back into her chest, until Ezra cleared his throat. We once again just all looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

"So...what now?" I asked.

"Well it looks like you and Paige are busy so Aria and I will take ourselves to my room. We just came to pick up her camera." He grinned and put his arm around Aria's waist, who's blushing crazily now?

"That went well. I guess I will be spending the whole holiday on top of you." She said when we were back alone.

"As long as you don't ever move, that's fine with me." I told her truthfully.

I started to kiss her again surprisingly, she stopped me. I was quite hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry Emily but I just don't feel like doing it now."

"What's wrong?"

"I wondered if you wanted to go out tomorrow night properly."

I beamed. "Of course"

The look of pure joy on her face was amazing. Maybe I shouldn't have let her come so close to me. I shouldn't have even been with her on the plane in the first place. Although what we were doing was wrong I couldn't shake the feeling that it was right and that we were meant to be together.

On the way to the restaurant she was silent, she barely even looked at me. My heart was clenching. She had been distant with me since this morning. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Paige please talk to me. I know something's up maybe I can make you feel better and help you?"

"I need to tell you something." I saw the pain in her eyes, something bad was about to happen I could feel it.

I took a deep breath, I wanted to find out what was wrong. I couldn't stop looking in her eyes. My mind drifted to bad things, things she could possibly tell me that would stop us from being together. I couldn't think of a single thing. We were made for each other.

As soon I grabbed her hand to show how strong we are together she said the last thing I expected. Crushing every happy bone.

"I'm married" She took a deep breath as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"I've let this go on for much too long and I'm sorry for that."

Her words shattered any hope of a happy future, crushing any hope I had. I felt frozen, unable to move. It wasn't fair, how did I get out of my control? I was overwhelmed by anger.

"No." The only thing I managed to say in a while. Now I surprised her.

"Emily."

"No Paige. You can't do this." I couldn't be just a fling. I didn't want to be just sex on a random holiday.

"Goodbye Emily." She stood up, she let her soft lips linger on my cheek for a second and walked out of the door. I was still frozen.

Once back in my room I told Aria everything. No judging just listening and giving me comfort. Until she asked me what I was going to do. I didn't know.

"Shall I ask Ezra to talk to her?"

"No." I shook my head. "She can't know how much I care about her." One single tear rolled down my cheek. I decided to cry myself to sleep, crying is the only thing I know how to do right now.

Later I found out she was on another flight flying back home. Maybe for the best. I felt myself looking differently at attractive passengers. I felt gross when men admired me. I felt broken.

 **I hope this story is still OK for you all :) Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Paige P.O.V. next :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paige P.O.V.**

I genuinely planned to make my marriage work, and Eve was ecstatic that I wanted to try again. She apologized every single day for cheating on me with that stupid co-worker. A freaking dude. I was willing to believe she wouldn't mess up a second time. I was willing to forgive the biggest mistake of her life as she called it.

I brought her weekly flowers. Before we knew it we got our honeymoon phase back. Our happiness started to crack again, she was convinced I was only being nice to her to break her down twice as hard. Being the perfect wife while covering up my revenge affair.

The woman got insane. I really wanted to make our marriage strong again, but if that was true I had to come clean. A few days later I decided to do so, she was feeding me ice-cream while watching the annoying movie Rudy. The duration of the movie was at my part spent by how I was going to tell her what I got to say. The film was over before I was ready, but I realized it would always be like that.

Her voice sounded seductive. "You want to come to bed?" Guilt washed over me.

"I need to tell you something." I stopped her hands from roaming over my body.

"What is it love?" Her voice sounded so sweet and full of worry. I was disgusted with myself.

"When I was in Mexico, there was someone else." Surprisingly nothing happened. I was left with an unreadable expression on her face and silence. Nothing like how I reacted or thought she would.

"How many times Paige?" Her voice got softer.

"Twice."

She nodded. "Female?" I nodded.

She looked away. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. You're my wife." I caught her loving gaze.

"Prove it." She pressed her lips against mine, I responded automatically. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Show me you want this."

She started to undress herself revealing her lacy underwear. My hands grabbed her and pushed her down the sofa. I put my hand underneath the cup and squeezed her. I ripped the bra off and pressed my mouth onto her nipples. She moaned my name, in response I stopped.

"I'm sorry Eve."

"No Paige. It felt good." She quickly pulled me back down with her.

I kissed her all over while rubbing myself against her, I could feel how wet she was but decided to ignore it. I just stroked her thigh. Her nails were leaving scratches down my back.

"Paige I need you."

Suddenly I was looking down into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, I pushed myself harder into her body. "You feel so good. I love you Emily."

The words exploded out of me, Eve was frozen beneath me. I looked at her hair, I shocked myself with what I said. I could feel my need to be with Emily, I was attracted to her from the first moment. All my thoughts were focused on her until my wife slapped me in my face.

"What the fuck Paige? You fell in love with her? You just told me it was only two times!"

She pushed me off her and slapped me again before bursting into tears. I wanted to comfort her, this was my fault after all but she didn't let me. "Just go please."

I saw the pain and sadness in her eyes. I kissed the top of her head and whispered goodbye in her ear.

She ran away from me, I heard the bedroom door slam shut. My thoughts once again started to focus on Emily and how on earth I could possibly reach her. Ezra. Everything was weird between us after Mexico and extremely since we weren't close. Just my trainer nothing more. But he was my best bet to find her. I put on my shoes, took my phone, car keys and some cash and went off to find my girl.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I sit in my room where I have spent the most of the last 4 weeks my time in. Eating and drinking while feeling sorry for myself. Aria moved in with her fiancée Ezra in our apartment and I moved in Ezra's apartment which was a lot smaller. The love between them was so pure and genuine, I didn't doubt for one second that they went to fast.

Aria was insistent looking for girls putting me on dates out of guilt. Ezra kept apologizing. "I really thought she was single." Yeah well we all know some pretty little liars don't we?

Everything was annoying, every day boring until last weekend in one of the best clubs of the town I met this girl Sophie. After that things started to get a lot better, we were still taking things slow. I told her all about Paige and before I knew it I was snuggled up on the sofa watching the movie Rudy with my new girlfriend feeling all healed and safe.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

I quickly came to learn Ezra changed his number I had only one thing left to try. His address. I stood in front of his door for a few minutes trying to rehearse what I was going to say. I froze when someone was coming to the window. Emily. She was even more beautiful than the last time we saw each other. She was my angel. I continued preparing my words, my heart froze. She was there with someone else. Kissing her in the same way she kissed me. I felt shattered.

She had moved on, of course she had.

I had the option to destroy her happiness and fight for mine. I had the option to walk away from the possible most genuine thing I ever could have or I could continue watch how she definitely wasn't a part of my life or won't become one in the next minute.

I froze to death when the blonde partner came running out that I saw through the window. "Have I seen you before?"

I shook my head. "Oh okay. So why are you standing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't matter anymore."

"Did you come here to see my girlfriend?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "I'm a friend of hers. My name is Paige McCullers."

"Yeah she told me all about you. You have no right to be here."

Well the woman wasn't wrong. "I just decided to leave. Bye."

"Well yeah fuck off. Go find someone else's heart to break."

"I'm sorry." I swallowed the lump in my throat. I turned and walked back to my car without looking once behind me.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I woke up with memories of Paige. I sighed. She had hurt me but the thoughts of how bad I wanted to see her again, to touch her again were all I was left with. It broke me in the morning, but I wouldn't want to delete those dreams. Not ever.

I made a cup of coffee when arms were wrapped around my waist, her lips kissing my neck. "Good morning." She turned me round and slowly pushed her lips to mine. She hitched me up the counter as my arms snaked around her neck. Kissing me deeper full of passion.

I gently pushed her away. "We can play later sweetie, I have to start on breakfast."

She smiled softly up at me, her hand started to stroke my skin and disappeared under my bra. I jumped slightly. I couldn't though. I smiled apologetically starting off the awkward silence as I started on breakfast.

"Emily." She took my hand in hers, I got so confused when she knelt down next to me. "I want to love you for the rest of my life. Emily Fields, will you marry me?"

 **Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The closer we got to the church the faster my heart started beating. The more sweaty my hands got and the more my stomach twisted. I tried to keep my breathing even but I was insanely nervous. When I just look at Aria I can see she's feeling as the luckiest woman in the world and the most loved one. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't feel lucky or excited to have a wedding.

"Emily what's wrong? Don't you like your dress or mine?"

I couldn't help but laugh lightly. Aria really turned into Hanna. "No don't worry my dress is fine and yours is perfect. It's not clothing related, it's just me that's the problem."

"It's not because it's my wedding that you can't be nervous Em. It's okay."

I sighed. It was pointless explaining why I felt like this. I didn't understand myself. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be in my bed. The wedding march started to play, my breath caught in my throat. I should be thinking of my fiancé, the one who loves me not the woman with her beautiful angelic perfect face. I should be excited and nervous waiting for my own day with the woman here also present. I kept the forced smile on my face, before I knew it I laid in Sophie's arms while watching the newlyweds dance for the first time. Three more months, and I'm Mrs. Stewart.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

I went back to Eve to apologize the day after I saw Emily in the window, after I spoke with that blonde. I went back to collect my things, I never apologized for what I did with Emily only for hurting her. I wasn't sorry for that, I would never regret that. Well her boyfriend already moved in so the divorce papers came quickly.

I rented an small one bedroom apartment, perfectly fitting in my work eat sleep life. I was glad to be out of my marriage but I got so lonely at times. I missed having someone waiting for me and truly care about all the uninteresting things I did at work. I was alone.

No matter how hard I tried not to, I kept thinking of Emily. I knew I was never going to be with her but I had to make things right. One morning I read this article in the local paper under announcements, I couldn't help but feel angry and a fool.

She was officially taken.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

Three months into our marriage now and everything was okay. The only thing she really wanted before we got married was for me getting another job. She had been understanding about being away all the time when we were just dating, I know it was difficult on her so I quit to be a waitress. There might be another reason why I had no problem with quitting my job but that's my business. We barely spoke and hadn't made love in a month. The only times I was happy was at work and when home alone.

I was put out of my daydreaming when apparently an insistent customer was unhappy about the food and a newbie couldn't handle the rudeness. The first time I experienced this, I got the food thrown in my face. It was horrible to be shouted at but thanks to my previous job I was very good at fake smiling. My heart froze and stopped for a minute when I saw who was sitting there.

Paige.

I stared at her and she stared at me. I gulped.

"I hear you're married. Congratulations."

"Yeah three months now."

"I'm divorced." My eyes snapped up at her. She was looking down at the table, something in her actions told me it was difficult for her to say that at loud not to throw me of balance and mess everything up for me. I hesitated for a second and decided to take the seat across from her.

"What happened?"

"It just didn't work."

"I'm sorry to hear that." And I really mean that, she actually pissed me off by revealing her marriage didn't work out. That was the only reason why she left, and now they are not together anymore? I desperately tried to think of something appropriate to say.

"Emily is there a chance we can talk somewhere in private after your shift maybe?"

I was torn. Would I really be able to just be with her in private?

"Sure. We can go now."

She smiled and I followed her out to her car, and of course she had to open the door for me. The tension was so thick, it was a bad very bad idea. I was desperate. I tangled my hand in my lap, forced myself to look out of the window until we reached her place.

Her place was very small and cozy. She gestured that I sit down next to her. Suddenly we sat face to face, very close.

"I missed you." Before I could even try to think of something to say her lips were pressed to mine. All memories came flooding back. She moaned so I moved closer, she pulled me onto her lap. Never breaking the kiss, my hands rested on her back. I could feel we both wanted more though, and I knew it would be up to me to decided what's the next move. One of her hands started to make its way around my front, slowly. I wanted her. I craved her. She did every movement oh so slowly, I ran my hands up her shirt to tell her what I wanted. She nibbled on my earlobe.

"Are you sure? Sophie..."

"I want you."

I forced my lips against hers again. I lifted her shirt and undid her bra. I pulled her face back up to mine and kissed her again. She stood up, my legs around her waist holding me. Oh god she was strong. She almost ran into her room and threw me on the bed. I didn't care, I wanted her to take me after all these months. I took of my pants while she took of hers, I bit my bottom lip and she freaking growled. She stroked my cheek.

"You're beautiful."

We rolled over so I was the one on top. I open her legs wider for me so I can have my victory party down there. I smile as I place my hands on her inner thighs pushing them more apart so I can get the best possible view as I run my finger through her extreme wet folds. Paige's hands were tangled in my hair, pulling me. I slowly turned my attention to her clit which drove Paige rather fast over the edge. Well we both felt relieved to be finally touched by each other it's either that or I am that good.

I didn't want to stop, I replaced my tongue with her fingers so I could move back up. Kissing every inch of Paige as I went up. Paige was moving along the rhythm of my fingers, the need the desire the pleasure was too overwhelming. She held onto my hair in great strength. She had to give in. The girl screamed her lungs out, my name shouted from the rooftops.

The noise of my phone woke me up. I slowly tried to open my eyes, I felt some weight on me, Paige's arm. I unwound myself carefully from her hold and reached over to my pants to take my phone.

Oh fuck.

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean what's up? I've been calling you for the last three hours Emily! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry I got caught up. I should be home in an hour."

"Warn me next time okay?"

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I know."

I hung up the phone and started to get dressed. I moved closer to Paige tracing her face with my fingertips carefully to not wake her up. I stared at her, I had to go home but to be honest I was way too happy to be bothered by that phone call. I was okay with not getting my turn, I was crazy satisfied. For now.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not too long." I kissed her lips softly.

"I have a wife to go home too." I said placing my forehead against hers.

"I know." She sighed.

"I know it's wrong but I need you in my life Paige. I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Em, are you sure you are up for this? Sure you can do it?"

The thought of her disappearing on me this time was just too painful to think about. There was no way I could live with that. I gave her my phone number.

"I will call you first. Okay?" She nodded. I said goodbye with a deep and meaningful kiss. I left her place hurrying home already thinking about the next time I would see her.


	5. Chapter 5

Being with Paige gave me back the thrill in my life that was strongly needed. Now I had a secret that nobody could know about, gone were the eating, sleeping, working, fighting days. I enjoyed making up excuses and I got pretty good at it. Traffic accidents, working overtime, parent visits, dinner with a colleague, dinner with friends, … And she believed it every single time. Which surprised me, whatever it is that got her hooked on her phone lately was only working in my favor.

Thanks to that all I was in this hotel room snuggled up into Paige's chest with her arm around my shoulder.

"Honey we have to talk about something."

"Yeah sure. What's wrong?"

Paige bit her lip, it was so sexy.

"I know you love me but there's just something bothering me."

"Sophie." I said cutting her off. I couldn't breathe anymore. I could almost see everything fall apart around me.

"I can't do this anymore. It's killing me to have to hide you from the world all the time."

The excitement of hiding and secrecy was extinguished and I felt really naked without it. I saw a burning passion in her eyes, scaring me for what's next.

"Run away with me." She spoke the same time my phone started ringing.

My heart stopped beating and my breath caught in my throat. She wanted me to run away with her, leave all my responsibility behind and just go. She sat patiently staring into my eyes, I recognized love in them. I couldn't keep looking into her beautiful eyes, it was too confusing. I needed to think clearly, this could be the most important decision of my life.

I looked up from my phone back into her eyes. We could be at the airport in an hour, out of the country in maybe three hours, out of the continent in less than a day. I could feel the tears form in my eyes.

"I can't."

She nodded slowly, her eyes finally leaving mine. Part of my heart was screaming yes. My phone had stopped ringing, Sophie clearly had given up.

"Okay." She reached for the sheets to cover up her naked body.

"That's it?" I was confused.

"What else is there to say? I asked you to leave your wife for me, you said no. The end." Her tone was somewhat frightening.

"I just can't run away from reality! I'm married."

"You're escaping you're life every single time you come to me! You've been using me to escape your wife, but now when I tell you I want to be more serious you want her again? I'm tired of it Emily."

Why couldn't we go back to lying in each other's arms after an amazing orgasm?

"I can't choose you over her. But we can keep doing this." I begged her. "Please Paige."

"No Emily! I'm tired of being the other one, it kills me not to be able to come to your house or call you in case she's there to open the door or to answer your phone." Her voice cracked.

Sophie. She was number one in my mind now. The more I thought it over the more I realized I actually really loved her. It made me cry what I've been doing behind her back. I didn't deserve her. And Paige didn't deserve me. I was cruel living a boring life so I started to cheat. They both deserve someone who can love them without restrictions. That couldn't be me.

I still felt the anger coming from her eyes.

"Paige please." I tried one more time.

"Get out." Her voice was calm.

I pulled my clothes on in a haste, my hair was a mess, my eyes were red. I slammed the door behind me unable to stop crying. My hands were shaking, I couldn't forget the look in her eyes. She hated me. I heard my phone going off again, I felt torn in two unsure of what direction to go in. I sat behind my wheel failing to compose myself.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, tears making it almost impossible to see what's on the road. I saw bright lights straight in front of me and heard a loud horn.

 **Paige P.O.V.**

I felt nothing. No sadness, pain or regret. I felt nothing. I wanted to feel something, anything would be better than nothing. I knew where I stood, I knew my answer. She forgot her bag. I inhaled deeply, no way I'm driving to her house to give it back. I sighed and lay back on my pillow. My ringing phone brought me back to my shattered earth.

It was her, it was Emily. She wasn't out of my life. She didn't give up.

"Emily!" I was overjoyed.

"Hello?" That wasn't my Emily. Who the hell knows about me? I remained silent.

"My name is Kacey West. I'm paramedic. I'm calling you from the phone of the woman that has been in a car accident. She's unconscious, she has no identification on her. Your number was the last called, are you family? Or can you contact her husband? We noticed the wedding ring."

I couldn't speak. She couldn't be. My fault entirely.

"No I'm I , just a friend. How bad are her injuries?"

"I'm afraid I can only discuss this with family. Do you have a number?"

"No I don't. Wait!" I remembered her bag, I went through it and surely there it was her wallet with Sophie's business card in it. I gave the paramedic the number. I was alone again, but now I started to feel again. Only this time I wish I couldn't, my head was screaming my heart was racing. I threw myself against the wall. What have I done?

She was awake. Her beautiful chocolate eyes back for the world to see. I saw how confused she was, she looked up at me with a weird look in her eyes. I overheard the doctor telling Sophie she might not remember the accident. I again felt disgusted with myself, her last memory would be me telling her to get out.

I bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Hey."

"Paige?" Her voice broke my heart. I wanted to protect her from pain, and here she was because of me. I fooled myself by thinking I could send her away without affecting me deeply. I was wrong.

"You came."

"Of course I did." I stroke her cheek.

"But you said …"

"I was an idiot. I love you and I'm sorry I send you away and almost send you to heaven."

"It doesn't matter, you're here now."

My face lit up with joy, I bent down to kiss her softly.

"It's almost thirty minutes in visiting time, Sophie could arrive any moment." I hesitated. This was what got her here in the first place but we can't go around it. Sophie is an annoying fact.

"She saw me when you were brought in the hospital. The paramedics looked in your phone, I was the last called so they called me first. I had your wallet and everything else in your bag so I rushed down here and she saw me and completely flipped. She forbade me to see you. I just wanted to tell you in person. I feel extremely bad about before. I owed you something more, I couldn't let you think I didn't know you were in the hospital or wonder if I did know but didn't care enough. " I paused. "She knows Emily, about us. What we were doing the last couple of weeks. She knows. I told her, she demanded me to tell her."

Suddenly I heard footsteps, we both froze. Emily gestured me to climb out the window since she was on the ground floor. I kissed her quickly and got out the window. As soon I did I heard her voice say. "Come in." A nurses voice replied.

The only thing I could think about now was if I left Emily with enough time to prepare for Sophie's next visit.

 **So I hope you all don't hate me?**

 **:D**

 **Of course Paige goes through the window! She's batman!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Emily, are you awake?"

I mumbled something about sleeping, I didn't want to return to reality. Keeping my eyes closed meant staying in my dream.

 _A figure opened the door and crawled on my bed, coming closer. My heart was in full panic mode. I trembled as the hand of the figure touched every inch of exposed skin. Following, slowly caressing skin under the fabric. Lips pressed against mine, making me hungry for the soft lips. Definitely a girls, for sure Paige's. She pulled her top off exposing her breasts waiting for me to grab them, to play with them. I groaned as I unzipped her pants._

"We need to talk, please wake up." Sophie sounded worried, I opened my eyes my heart started to ache.

"I need to tell you something." Is she going to tell me that she knows?

"I was with another woman when we got engaged. I finished things right after we got married but-" She mumbled something I didn't catch. I nodded slowly taking it all in. I couldn't decide with which emotion I would stick, a lot was flooding through my veins. Betrayed. Because I thought she was the better person. Selfish, she couldn't be angry with me or blame me.

"I'm really sorry about it. I still want to be with you. Do you?"

This was it. The moment I wasn't prepared for. My heart sank as my consciousness took over.

"I'm sorry. I love Paige." She didn't look surprised at all.

"I saw the love in her eyes when she said your name."

I looked away feeling guilty. The way she down played it all made it worse.

"I'm sorry." She smiled sadly.

"Are you going to be with that other woman?" I asked. Her face became puzzled. Sank deep in thoughts, her brows furrowed.

"Didn't Paige tell you who the other woman is on her secret visit?" She chuckled.

"No? Why would she?" Was Paige keeping something from me?

Sophie let out a little laugh. "I ran into a sexy secretary while we were engaged, Eve. Your lovers ex-wife."

Holy fuck. Too messed up. Too television worthy. Too weird. Is this some of real life swap joke?

"That's just unbelievable."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I would like to be on the best of terms with you." She said as she pulled me in for an awkward hug.

My heart hammered when I saw Paige walking in the room. "Goodbye Emily." Sophie said while glancing at Paige.

"Bye Sophie. Good luck with Eve and the boyfriend." Paige grinned.

She sat down in the chair next to my bed and handed me a cup of coffee. "I love you."

I almost burnt my tongue on the coffee. "Paige, I love you too so much."

She smiled shyly. "Does this change things or am I still second choice and always will be?" She asked not looking at me.

"Hey no don't be silly!" I gestured her to come sit on the bed. I took her hands in mine.

"I was scared of leaving her, of divorce. To end my promise to her for real. I have always loved you. You brought me back to life Paige."

Our lips met, finally our love was back in the air.

"The reason why I left in Mexico was to go home to fix things. It was so easy for me to get with you, she cheated on me and it freaking hurt and now she cheated on that poor dude. Em, I'm not a cheater. I won't do it again, I'm not calling you a cheater. It's just, for me it's you I felt it from the start. I tried to fix my marriage but you were the ghost in every room. That night of our date, I felt awful. I didn't see another way than to run from you."

I was trying to comprehend what she was saying what she wanted me to understand from her words. I just got dumped kind off, my wife was cheating with the ex-wife with the person I cheated on her with and also I'm the person she cheated on her ex-wife with. My body definitely aches and not only from the damn crash.

"I would've lost my entire world if …"

"Don't Paige. I'm okay, hey we're okay." I placed kisses along her jawline to her neck. Feeling the emotion, feeling the love worked always best with us.

"Oh baby." Her hands were moving under my hospital gown.

"Paige, we can't. Someone may come in." She didn't hear me, she pulled the gown off me exposing my naked body and panties.

"God I love your body." She said while her hands were roaming along my body.

"Make love to me." I moaned. I looked down just in time to see Paige lick her lips as she rested between my legs. I lifted myself a little bit off the bed, helping her to take off my panties. Without a warning she curled her fingers hitting my spot straight away. Her left hand moving on up to massage my breast, she kept pumping her fingers in and out of my pussy that with every thrust closes more around her finger.

"Oh shit I feel your wetness everywhere." She moaned as she put more force into her thrusts coming from her own hip rolling.

I kept on cursing more loud the closer I got. "Oh fuck Paige I'm close shit oh fuck oh my god."

"I know you want to, cum baby." The oh so quiet whisper in my ear had the same effect on me as all those times she shouted my name.

Paige pulled away for a second before attacking me once again. I gasped as her tongue entered me. I cried out, her mouth around my clit her moans vibrating through me. She gently sucked on my clit. My thighs pressed hard against the bed, my back arched. My stomach flexed and my mouth opened to let a loud cry escape my lips.

I soon realized that over the sound of my own moans I heard her moaning in pleasure. She was being extreme naughty she had one hand down her own pants and was masturbating to my pleasure. My excitement was already on top. Her hips were bucking against her hand just as mine were bucking against hers as well.

The orgasm tore me apart, Paige was trembling between my legs. It was so sexy, the two of us yelling and groaning.

"Did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?" I asked her when I finally managed to speak.

"Mmhmm." She hummed in agreement.

"You're so talented damn."

"Anytime." She chuckled. "Does this mean?"

"Yes. I'm yours Paige, you're not a stop on the road you're an destination. I'm ready for you."

After a good amount of cuddling Paige stood up to stretch. "What are you doing?"

"Well didn't you learn to stretch after every workout?" She grinned. I don't want to get an injury now when I have to walk all around town showing off my girl."

 **Maybe an epilogue next?**

 **Suggestions? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bed now."

It was a fucking sexy demand and I was so willing to comply. I almost ran up the stairs not taking the time to wait for the elevator to come down, and then to finally fall in bed. She sat next to me on the bed tracing slow sensual circles around my ankle. She placed a small kiss on my ankle, her kisses continued up. Soon her head was completely under my dress. Everywhere she touched me made me shiver, I waited in expectation as her fingers ran over my soaked underwear. She released a short moan.

"Fuck baby you're so wet for me. Please Mrs. McCullers let me taste you."

Her mouth was inches away from the place I wanted her to attack.

"God yes Paige."

I suddenly felt her warm tongue stroking my bare pussy before she dived in ravenously. She simultaneously added two fingers and her teeth in the spectacle. I knew I couldn't last long, she knew it too so she stopped. I groaned in frustration.

"Not so long ago we were caught right here in this bed." She laughed.

I was so not in the mood for her games. I reached out to the collar of her shirt pulling her down flush on top of me. I tugged at her clothes, it was unfair of her to hide such an perfect body under so many layers. I loved the suit, I loved everything about today but now the clothes got to go.

I looked her up and down nodding in approval. For the rest of my life I can do with that body all that I please.

"Not fair baby, you still have so many clothes on yourself." As she whispered those words I felt her arm around my back, sensually unzipping my dress. I was left in my bra, her hand slid up to caress me softly through the fabric. Her fingers traced my errect nipple, lovingly she removed the unwanted piece of clothing and threw it away.

As her mouth placed gentle kisses on my chest I felt the happiest I have ever been. Exactly two years ago I decided to go for what I wanted, to claim a hot piece of passenger, I went through with my boldness and got the highest mile ever. The very next day I was forced to let go what I just had gotten. In this very room we got caught by Aria, I still blush at the memory of that.

She was thrusting her tongue in and out of me, my hands stuck in her hair pushing her deeper in. This was the right time, this was final. Before she made my mind go blank I drifted off to thoughts how naive I was to think nothing she could ever say would manage to get between us. Thinking about it now, I wasn't naive I was right. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, running away included. That's the next step.

It was now official, she was mine forever. "I love you Paige. So much." I gasped as she began to lose herself on top of me, filling me with her fingers going thousand miles an hour. I was panting insanely fast. Her name fell from my lips in a breath sigh as her hands ran up my legs.

I glanced down to her face to see her watching me in awe as I started to use her body for my pleasure, her eyes rolling back when I started to grind under her with a strong grip on her ass.

"So so so close Em."

I began to lose my strength as my legs trembled with pleasure, her lips attacked my neck once again. I lost myself in the moment, my body quivering uncontrollably as we both returned from our high. A sweat Paige panting heavily in my neck.

She rolled over to lay beside me, my body was flush against her side.

"I must be the luckiest woman alive now that I finally have ended up with a woman like you. But a lifetime won't be enough, I'm afraid."

I smiled, agreeing to everything she just said. I felt the exact same way.

I felt a great sense of achievement everything that I wanted was officially mine. It had taken us months to be finally allowed to get married, who knew that Sophie her inner bitch would awake during our divorce process? Only days after the hospital released me we moved in together, to exicted to wait to start our lives together. Soon we had it all planned out.

Lot of it came true, we both were free woman on paper changed that to get married straight away, ran away to another state where we would never ran into Eve's and her boyfriends child. The thought that our children might end up in the same school and who knows could like each other was too much to think off. We both agreed to become parents in a short period of time.

Paige came into the kitchen with a bottle of wine and takeaway pizza as I finished unpacking the last boxes. "You really know how to treat a girl." I laughed.

The pizza worked as a drug immediately I was by her side giving her a chaste thank you kiss. As soon I took my first bite sickness hit me, the same that hit me this morning when I assured her to go to work saying I'm fine. Now not so much, what's ruining my pizza time?

No getting out. Over worried and proctective as always I was brought into the hospital soon greeted by awful needles. When the doctor came back after running tests, my heart froze.

"Congratulations you're three months pregnant!"

I looked up at Paige, her face was full of awe and schock.

"It worked."The words left my lips, I laid my hands on my stomach almost as I expected to feel some movement and see the bump already.

"We did it." Paiges soft whisper was flooded by tears, her smile was breathtaking. "You will be the best mother that a child could wish for."

Without a doubt she would be too, we got through so much shit together that we deffinitley would succeed in raising this little one together. And we will teach the little one to fight and not to take love for granted. I don't feel like I've failed in marriage, it took me one marriage to realize how the perfect one should look like, and right now everything's in the air. It was all worth it. She's worth it.


End file.
